Wrath of the Demon
by TheGodFatheroftheforgotten
Summary: My version of The Demon's Pride Years of plans throw out the window because of bad luck. Years and years of moving in the shadows because of one minor slip. How will this affect our Black Prince.
1. Awaking the Demon

The gunshot echoed through the half destroyed warehouse that Lelouch stood. The gunshot came from the captain of his brother Clovis's Royal Guard, and the bullet from the gun had struck Lelouch's best friend, Honorary Britannian Suzaku Kururugi.

"SUZAKU!" Lelouch cried out as his friend slumped to the floor. The Captain turned towards Lelouch and the two figures behind him-an unconscious young woman with green hair and a wounded Eleven terrorist. "Damn you!" Lelouch shouted at the men.

"Now now schoolboy. Language like that doesn't suit a true Britannian." The Captain said in a condescending voice. "Now if you and that Eleven monkey would just stand there and die like good animals, we can all go on our merry ways."

"Not gonna happen ya bastard! Kid, you need to duck!" the terrorist yelled out. Lelouch did as he was told, seeing the blur of a large brown package fly over his head. Instinctively, he moved his hands to protect his head, which was smart, as the moment he finished, an explosion rocked the area. Looking up, Lelouch saw a large amount of debris covering the space in front of him, blocking him from the view of the guardsmen.

Turning back towards the terrorist, Lelouch saw that the man was slumped up against the truck he'd driven in on, and that the girl was still unconscious. Checking to make sure she was alive, Lelouch moved towards the injured man. Giving him a brief once over, Lelouch saw that there were several small cuts, and the beginnings of a concussion. The most concern was a large gash on the man's chest. '_Probably from the crash.' _Lelouch thought. Thinking quickly, he took off his school jacket and wrapped it around the man's chest, trying to staunch the blood.

Looking up, Lelouch saw that the man was giving him a curious look. "I know what you're thinking: Why is a Britannian helping me? I'm a terrorist? I'm the enemy? Well to me you aren't. Any enemy of Britannia is an ally to me." The man continued to look at Lelouch before a massive grin spread across his face.

"How do you know I wasn't picturing Santa Clause, the Energizer Bunny, and a drunk leprechaun pole dancing?"

The two stared at each other before laughter filled the area. Once they quieted down, the man spoke up. "I'm kidding. Most of the members of our resistance group know that a lot of Britannians aren't bad. The military are the bad eggs, and even then, some of them can be nice."

Lelouch quirked an eyebrow while helping the man to his feet. "Not much of resistence group if you think every Britannian is full of sunshine and rainbows." The man nodded.

"Like I said, we know not all of you are bad. We just want to be called Japanese again. To have our culture, our country, our way of life back. Only two guys in our cell think that all Britannians are evil, soulless monsters."

Lelouch inclined his head. "Well as much as I would enjoy continuing our chat, we need to move. I'll get the girl, you follow behind Mr…"

"Nagata. Name's Nagata."

Grabbing the girl, Lelouch and Nagata began to walk down the connecting tunnel.

'_Milly's gonna kill me.'_

(**Scene Change)**

**(Shinjuku Ghetto, Outside)**

"Damn monsters!" came a roar from a red Glasgow Knightmare that ran through the ghetto. Said Knightmare was piloted by one Kallen Kouzuki, also known as Kallen Stadtfeld. Kallen charged towards a lone Britannian Sutherland, which failed to see her coming until it was too late.

"Take this!" Kallen cried before using her Glasgow's remaining arm to punch a hole through the chest piece of the Sutherland. Quickly moving on, Kallen began to maneuver around the ghetto, trying to attract the attention of the enemy pilots.

"Hey guys. Come in, this is Nagata. Can anyone read me."

Nagata's voice came through the radio of her Knightmare, as did an immediate response from their leader Kaname Ohgi.

"Nagata you' ok! We heard the explosion and thought you…" Ohgi trailer off.

"Nah, you guys can't get rid of me that easily. But I got some big news. That canister we stole, it wasn't filled with poison gas."

"Bullshit!" Came the voice of Tamaki, always the hothead. "If it wasn't poison gas then why are the Brits so concerned about it."

Kallen hated to agree with an idiot like Tamaki, but he had a point. The Britannians were very gung-ho today about the retrieval of the canister. If it wasn't poison gas than what could cause such an uproar.

"You would be to if someone took proof of human experimentation and made it vulnerable for all to see."

This was a new voice over the same radio. 'A distinctly Britannian voice.' Kallen thought with contempt.

"Uhh Nagata, who's that?" Ohgi asked, just as confused as the rest.

"My apologies, but it is best that I keep my identity a secret for now. The Britannian Military could be listening in on this, and I would rather not be identified and killed." The voice said dryly.

"It's ok guys, he's pretty trustworthy. He helped me out after I got cornered and patched me up so I'll live."

Ohgi seemed to accept this. "Well whoever you are, thank you. But you said something about human experimentation?"

"It's true boss. The canister opened when the truck crashed and the only thing in their was a girl. She was unconscious and wearing some sort of prison uniform."

Kallen blanched at the thought of human experimentation. 'And I thought these monsters couldn't get any lower.'

"Hey, we're approaching the end of this tunnel. I'll contact you guys again when we're safe. Nagata out."

Kallen sighed as the communication ended. 'Could this day get any crazier.'

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my little friend."

'Shit.'

(Scene change)

(Shinjuku Ghetto, Warehouse.)

Lelouch and Nagata continued on down the tunnel towards the light at the end. "That man-Ohgi was it-seems like a decent leader. He's smart enough not to get into an argument about who I am, but is clearly not entirely trusting of me."

Nagata nodded. "Yeah Ohgi does a good job. But he never wanted the position. Our old leader, Naoto, was a natural. After his death, Ohgi took over thanks to a vote, but he hates it. He feels like he's not good enough for the position."

Lelouch quirked an eyebrow. "To me, it seems like all he needs is some more experience being a leader and a little confirmation and encouragement about his ability."

Before Nagata could respond the sound of gunshots and screams were heard. Quickly moving towards the sound, the two walked quietly up the stairs, careful not to make any noise, before peeking over the edge, their eyes widening in horror and anger. It seemed that the guardsman had survived the explosion and had resumed the hunt for the schoolboy, terrorist and the girl. Finding nothing, they decided to vent their anger on the innocent. They had lined up captured Elevens-civilians- and had took turns taking shots at them. Not kill shots, but non-lethal shots. They continued to shot until everyone rounded up was dead.

'Damn them! They must not be allowed to get away with this, but dammit what can I do! My plans are only half complete. I thought I would have more time to gather the resource, and I doubt these terrorist have anything that will allow me to turn the tide.' Lelouch raged inside his head.

Unfortunately for him, the world really wanted to screw with him today. He felt his phone vibrate before the ringtone went off. He looked at Nagata with wide eyes. 'Fucking really!'

The guardsmen were quick, grabbing the two males and throwing them to the ground in front of the captain, while tossing the girl to the side.

"Well now, this is a pleasant surprise. To think I would stumble upon you two here. Luck just doesn't seem to be on your side, eh boy."

Lelouch growled, before he blanched as the man pointed his pistol at him. "You first schoolboy. Don't worry, I'll make it fast."

Lelouch watched in dismay as the man's finger curled around the trigger. '_Nunnally, Milly, Mother...I'm so sorry.'_

"No! He mustn't die!"

This came from the now awakened girl, who threw her body in front of Lelouch. The captain's finger was too far gone already, the bulletin spreading out of the chamber, hitting the girl in the head. She fell to the ground and laid still.

Lelouch and Nagata stared in shock at this. "You-you shot her." The captain sighed.

"Well that was unexpected. Guess I'll have to tell Prince Clovis that the girl was killed by the terrorist before we found her." Turning his gun back to Lelouch, he spoke again. "You won't be escaping death again schoolboy."

Lelouch could only grind his teeth in anger. 'If only I had the power to change this. The power to destroy Britannia.'

'_So it is power that you seek?'_

Lelouch's eyes widened. He heard the voice of the girl, currently lying dead on the floor, in his head. Suddenly, he heard it again.

'_I can offer you the Power of the King, the power to take your revenge, to destroy Britannia. But this power will doom you to a life of loneliness. Do you accept.'_

'_The power to destroy Britannia.' _This phrase echoed in Lelouch's head, before a maniacal grin crossed his face.

'_I accept the terms of your contract!'_

Immediately after thinking this, Lelouch was assaulted by various images. He choose to focus on only one though. The image of the man he hated above all. His father.

_"A convergence with the Ragnarok Connection. So the myth begins again."_

All of a suddenly, reality returned to Lelouch. He still staring at the captain, still in Shinjuku. However, now he felt different. Putting a hand over his right eye, Lelouch began to laugh.

"Tell me, how should a Britannian who hates his country conduct himself?"

The captain cocked an eyebrow at this behavior. "What are you, some kind of radical." The guardsmen were startled when Lelouch took a shaky step forward. Seeing their hesitation, Lelouch decided to capitalize on it.

"What's wrong? Your opponent is just a schoolboy right? Or...have you figured out that the only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed." Now standing at attention, Lelouch removed his hand from his eye, revealing a glowing symbol.

"{Now, Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you, all but the captain...DIE!}"

The men in the Royal Guard-the captain aside-put their weapons to their necks. "YES YOUR MAJESTY!" Will a loud pop! That echoed through the area, the guards all shots themselves, before falling over.

Lelouch looked at what had happened, what he had done in shock, before a wicked smile threatened to split his face.

'_With this power...I can fulfill all my promises.'_


	2. The Flames of war burn

_Lelouch looked out at the scene before him, the scene he ordered to happen. 'Interesting, this power appears to allow me to control how other people act. I told them to kill themselves… and they did.'_

_As Lelouch was lost in thought about his new ability, Nagata was on his own thought train. 'This kid...is Britannian royalty? But wait,' he thought, thinking back to the research Naoto Kozuki made them do about the royal family. 'Vi Britannia. The two kids were reported dead during the invasion. And their mom...was assassinated in her mansion. There is more to this kid than meets the eye, that's for sure. The real question is, what to do now?'_

_Taking a step forward and catching Lelouch's attention, Nagata pointed to the captain. "So Your Majesty, what do we do with him?"_

_"Hmm. I think...yes that might work." Lelouch mumbled to himself before turning back to the captain, his eye ablaze with the mysterious bird symbol. "{I order you to answer the following questions. First, what is with this girl here? Why does the military want her?}"_

_"She is integral to an experiment being conducted by Prince Clovis and General Bartley."_

_"{What exactly is she being tested on for?"}_

_The man just stood there silently. 'He must not know exactly what she's being experimented on for.' Lelouch thought._

_"{Very well. Who is currently in charge of this operation and who are the major units involved?}"_

_"General Bartley is in charge of giving orders, while the main unit in charge are Battalion 43 a.k.a The Purebloods."_

_Lelouch 'The PureBloods huh.' Lelouch rubbed his chin as Nagata nearly blew up. "Those guys will turn Shinjuku into a necropolis and laugh while they do it." Lelouch nodded in understanding._

' _If my memory serves correct that's where HE is. I can use this to my advantage to get safety and maybe fix my plans before they fall apart.'_

_{"Captain, do you have any form of data that is about the inner workings of Clovis's government, backdoors into the network and current personnel."}_

_The captain reached into his pocket and pulled out a flash drive, handing it to Lelouch._

_"The drive contains information about the movement of Nightmares, their parts and equipment, as well as a number of corrupt officials that Prince Clovis had in his back pocket."_

_Lelouch smirked at the ideas that the drive could be used for. "{Final question. Is there a supply depot that The Purebloods are using.}"_

_The captain shook his head. "There is no supply depot, but there is a train filled with Sutherland's that is en route, just in case something goes wrong."_

_Lelouch smirked at that. 'All the pieces are falling into place. Now I just need to set them up.'_

_Turning to Nagata, Lelouch asked. "Do you have anything you'd like to ask him?" Seeing him nod his head Lelouch continued. "Then you may decide what to do with him." Nagata grinned and nodded, before picking up a gun from one of the dead soldiers. Pointing it at the captain, Nagata pulled the trigger. The captain fell to the floor with a bullet in his head. Dead._

_Lelouch pulled out a phone with a small device attached to it. He pulled up his contacts and made a call. He listened to the ring on the phone and smiled when he heard the voice on the other end._

"_Hello young lord, I'm Quite busy right now. Is this important?" The voice asked_

" _Yes seeing as I'm in the middle of my brother blunder." Lelouch laughed_

"_YOU ARE WHAT!? My lord give my your location and I will dispatch a team to remove you."_

"_Actually we are going to use this to our advantage. I will need you to send someone hear so I can steal a Knightmare. I will need the information on all units in the area and what QRF would most likely be backing up my brother." Lelouch smiles as a new plan emerges from the chaos._

"_Finally taking your place on the world stage my lord, Good it's about damn time. I will send one of my best to you know but please be gentle. She is a good pilot and loyal to certain causes. I believe she will be a good asset to our plans." the voice said cutting the call _

_Lelouch smiled and after a small time he heard the sound of an incoming Knightmare. "Grab the girl and hide, quickly!" They did, just in time, as a Sutherland crashed into view. Taking a look around, the Sutherland's driver spoke._

_"You there, schoolboy. What happened here? Why are all these soldiers dead?"_

_Lelouch looked at the Knightmare and activated his power. "{I order you to come out now!} He was rewarded with a round of gunfire shot straight over his head._

_"Who do you think you are to order a Knight around schoolboy?"_

_'Plan B then.' Lelouch thought before holding up his hands. "My name is Alan Spacer. My father is a Duke back in the homeland. Please, I seek asylum."_

_'A Duke's son? If I can help him, my career will skyrocket.' Getting the Knightmare to kneel, the pilot began to exit. Seeing who the pilot was, Lelouch's eyebrow quirked._

_'Oh I see, you always had a thing for finding beautiful women in the weirdest of places .'_

_Said pilot began to walk towards him. "Stay where you are schoolboy. I'm coming to check your identification and we'll see if you really are the son of a Duke."_

_Lelouch nodded before looking the women in the eyes. "{Obey my every order.}" The pilot immediately stopped in place, her eyes having a red ring around them._

_"Yes sir."_

_"{What is your name, rank, and unit}."_

_"Corporal Villetta Nu of The Purebloods."_

_"{Very well. Corporal Nu, is there any information of relevance that G-1 sent to any of your fellow Purebloods?}"_

_"Yes sir. About 10 minutes ago, my superior Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald was contacted to return to the G-1 in order to test and experimental 7th Generation Knightmare frame. The remaining Purebloods were given orders to slaughter everyone in the Shinjuku Ghetto. Lord Jeremiah refused to return however, leaving the Knightmare unmanned."_

_Lelouch looked stunned as he took in the news. 'A new generation! There's no way the terrorist here would be able to defeat it if it a suitable Devicer was found. It seems if fate has intervened on my behalf. If mother's training is still burned into his skull I doubt there is anyone living outside of the Knights of the round who could beat him when he is going full out .'Turning to Villetta, Lelouch gave new orders._

_"{When you hear the words 'Final Geass' you will obey my orders without question with absolutely no memories of what happens in the time span. When you hear the phrase 'tempus finis' you will be removed from the trance. Now, I want you to hand over the key to your Knightmare, along with the activation code, and your sidearm.}"_

_Villetta handed over both along with the code. "{Now, wait here for 30 minutes. When that time has passed, I want you to meet up with Jeremiah and tell him it's time for a 'waltz in the sunlight'. Then you will follow his orders to the letter and help him in his plans."}_

_"Yes sir."_

_Turning towards Nagata and waiving the key to the Knightmare._

_"Care to join me?"_

_**(Scene Change)**_

_**(Train Tracks)**_

_'Damn it!' Kallen thought in panic as she was maneuvering her Glasglow onto the train tracks, trying to get away from the pursuing Britannians._

_"Well terrorist, I must admit you are skilled to have avoided me for this long, but the chase is now over. Feel the wrath of Jeremiah Gottwald!" The pursuing Knight called over his Sutherland's speakers. Kallen closed her eyes in anticipation of the final blow._

_'Naoto...I'm so sorry.'_

_"The West Entrance."_

_Kallen's eyes shot open as a voice emerged from her radio. 'That's the guy who was with Nagata. What's he doing now?'_

_"If you want to win, then take the West Entrance. Now!"_

_'To win.' Kallen thought. The idea of winning any sort of battle against the Britannians was a faraway dream for her and her friends. 'What the hell. If it doesn't work, I'm dead anyway.' Jumping over to the West Entrance, Kallen continued following it until the tracks came back into view._

_"Now, jump onto that train." Again, Kallen complied with the voice, before her blood froze._

_"Hmph! So we meet again. Today just isn't your day!" The voice of Jeremiah Gottwald sounded from behind her. His Knightmare leveled his rifle at her. "Goodbye terrorist scum!" He was cut off from firing however, by a swarm of bullets that destroyed his rifle and cripple his legs. Looking at the area of direction, Jeremiah saw a lone Sutherland standing on a nearby building. "Friendly fire! What's your name and rank? We are after the red Glasgow-" Jeremiah was cut off as the Sutherland fired again. 'Damn it! That has to be the young lord. That or I'm getting rusty … for the sake of my pride I hope it's him.' Jeremiah was so deep in thought that he didn't see Kallen charging towards him until it was too late._

_'Oh...Crap Baskets!'_

_Jeremiah hit the eject just in time as the Glasgow's lone arm punched through his Sutherland's exterior. 'I-I did it! I made a Knight eject!'_

_"Well done. Now that you have followed my instructions you will win. But first, continue to ride the train. Your allies will meet you soon."_

_"Wait!" Kallen cried out, but the voice was gone. 'Weird.' She thought as she continued to ride the train. A little less than 10 minutes later, the train stopped. Kallen hopped off and looked around. They were in a relatively abandoned area, the sounds of gunfire a distant noise._

_"Kallen!" Turning to look at the new speaker, she saw that her friend and leader, Kaname Ohgi, was running towards her, leading a small group towards her. Exiting the Glasgow, Kallen was immediately engulfed in a hug. 'Oh god. He acts like Naoto so much it isn't even funny.' After being let go, Kallen looked at Ohgi with wide eyes. Seeing her unasked question, Ohgi responded._

_"Tamaki and his group are on their way. And Nagata told me that the kid he's with is bringing himself by. Hopefully he can think of something."_

_After hearing that, Kallen's temper flared. 'That's right! That kids a Britannian. What the hell is Nagata thinking. Ohgi to. We don't need the help of any of those bastards to win this. We can do it on our own.'_

_Kallen was thrown out of her thoughts by the loud voice of Tamaki as he and his group approached the area. 'God that was such a dumb decision. Putting that moron in charge of a group.'_

_The Resistance Cell waited and talked for a few more minutes before they heard the sound of machinery and...arguing._

_"C'mon man! Just once around the corner. I can handle this!"_

_"Like you handled that maneuver back their? Honestly my sister could drive better...and she's blind."_

_The resistance members on the ground sweatdropped as a Sutherland came into view. The voices coming from the machine were Nagata's and the mysterious boy's. 'Wow. Really?' they all thought._

_The Sutherland stopped in front of them and kneeled down. Nagata was the first to exit, carrying a young woman with green hair over his shoulders. Once he touched the ground, he looked up at the cockpit. "You comin. Nothing's gonna happen."_

_"The one with red hair is pointing his gun at the cockpit."_

_The group turned to look at Tamaki, who did have his pistol pointed at the cockpit. "What?" he asked. "The kids a Brit. In my book, he's the enemy." Ohgi walked over and wrestled the gun out of Tamaki's hand._

_"Tamaki the kid helped me out and saved my life. Plus… there's something about him. I really think we can do this with his help."_

_Tamaki scowled and looked at the ground. Seeing that the coast was clear, Lelouch exited the Knightmare. Upon seeing the Ashford Academy uniform, Kallen's eyes widened. "Hey Kallen, isn't that that school you go to?" Tamaki asked. The Resistance members either turned to stare in disbelief or facepalmed._

_"You idiot! You blew my cover!" Kallen yelled before storming towards Tamaki, hands clenched and a fist raised._

_"Uhm...while I understand that it's not my place and he did reveal classified information to an outsider please don't do any permanent damage. We'll need all the manpower we can get to defeat Clovis."_

_Kallen stopped, but glared at Tamaki, before turning towards Lelouch, glaring at him now. "And just who the hell are you!"_

_Lelouch smiled and gave a bow, one arm falling across his chest. "Why friend my name is Lelouch Lamperouge. And according to Nagata's description, you must be Kallen i remember correctly you go by Stadfield , right?" Kallen blushed and stuttered at that, causing several of her fellow Resistance members to chuckle, while some like Tamaki smirked._

_"Shu-shut up! NOW WE HAVE TO KILL HIM. He knows who I am and could turn me in." She stuttered._

"_On my sister's life i promise you that I will not be turning you over to the authorities. I have reason enough to despise and hate them. Are any of you familiar with blood oaths?_

_Ohgi walked over and made a small cut across his hand and handed the knife to Lelouch. He mad a smilar cut across his hand. Lelouch smiled and stood back up shaking Ohgi's hand. "Am I right to assume that you are the head of this terrorist cell?"_

_"Yes, but we prefer to be called a Resistance cell."_

_"I would to. So, considering that I saved Kallen's life, Nagata's life, and guided your group here to safely, would you consider lending me yourself and your cell member's lives in order to deal a humiliating defeat to our dear Prince Clovis?"_

_Ohgi looked at the faces of his cell members, then back at Lelouch. "On one condition. Should we win, I believe that we would all like some answers as to why you are here and why you are helping us._

_Lelouch nodded and grinned. "Agreed. Now, if you look at the contents of this train you will find...party favors. Gifts from our dear prince."_

_Kallen went to open the doors to one of the compartments and gasped. "There's a whole bunch of Sutherland's here!" Upon hearing her words the remaining members of the resistant cell went to have a look and whooped and hollered at seeing the machines._

_"Yes. These are the tools with which Britannia can be dealt defeat. Now allow me to assign you codenames." Lelouch moved from member to member, assigning names based off of chess pieces. Once completed, Lelouch began to walk back to his Sutherland before whirling around to face the cell members._

_'Ok. That was impressive.' Kallen allowed herself to think before focusing back in on Lelouch._

_"Everyone knows their codenames and has removed the IFF beacons correct?"_

_"Yeah, but Lelouch, shouldn't you have a codename. I mean if the rest of us have one, you should as well."_

_Lelouch nodded at Oghi's words. "I have been plan for a long time to throw off the oppressive chains that have not only been shackled to my necks but to the people of this world. I thought for a long time on what kind of man I would need to be to succeed in such an act. I would need a name that evokes fear from the Britannia royalty and it's upper class while also inspiring those who are oppressed by their boot. I need to be someone that mocks what Britannia stands for, what they do to the rest of the world ." Lelouch paused for several seconds. "Let me ask you a question. What do those who are tramples on by Britannia become once the dust settles? What happens to their way of life as the know it?"_

_It was Kallen who answered. "They lose it forever. They become Numbers."_

_Lelouch's face broke out into a malevolent smile. "Indeed. Therefore, the one who will liberate the Numbers, who will cast off their chains, must be the opposite of numbers. I have chose to be nothing. The shadow that walks before freedom paving it's way through the world! I will be known as ZERO!"_

_Despite herself, Kallen was impressed by his words and she could tell others were to. Unfortunately, Tamaki had to open his mouth. "Hold on, what do you mean by future operations? Who the hell said we'd work with a stinking Brit like you after this?" Lelouch pinched the bridge of his noise._

_'And there goes the moment.' Out loud Lelouch spoke. "All in good time Mr. Tamaki. Now-" he said the smile from before returning. "who would enjoy assisting me in giving my beloved half-brother the beating he deserves."_

_Absolute silence filled the area before Ohgi spoke up in a dry voice. "Your half-brother?"_

_Lelouch gave another theatrical bow and grinded. "Indeed. I am Lelouch Vi Britannia, former 11th Prince of the Empire, The Black Prince and…" he stood up, a fire in his eyes and intent in his gaze. "I am the one who will destroy Britannia!"_


	3. Let the blood shed begin

_"I am the one who will destroy Britannia!"_

_Lelouch's words echoed across the clearing as dead silence overtook the resistance fighters. Ohgi, along with most of the other fighters, stared at him in shock, while Nagata looked unphased, having heard this before. Kallen was seething in anger, but knew that she had to keep it in check. Tamaki on the other hand-_

_"DIE BASTARD!"_

_Forgetting the situation they were in and the odds they were facing, Tamaki charged at Lelouch, his fist up, ready to clobber him. Lelouch sighed before gracefully dodging Tamaki's wild blow, before grabbing the arm and pulling Tamaki forward. At the same time, Lelouch stuck his hip out, causing Tamaki to collide with it, thus causing him to flip over. Groaning on the ground, Tamaki failed to notice that Lelouch had walked away to get into his Sutherland._

_"When he recovers, please tell him not to try that again. It really is a hassle having to deal with those who think their shit don't stink." Smiling as he heard a few chuckles, Lelouch entered his Knight and punched in the code. "Everyone move to their positions and be ready to execute on my mark. Sync!"_

_"Sync!" He heard them say. Just as Lelouch was about to move he heard a new voice._

_"Well now boy, don't you think it's rude to leave a lady behind?"_

_Lelouch turned towards the speaker and cocked an eyebrow. It was the girl from the capsule. Lelouch had noticed that the bullet wound from earlier had regenerated, but he had no idea that she would recover this fast. "By all means miss, please join me." The young women moved towards him and joined Lelouch in the cockpit of the Sutherland...by sitting on his lap._

_"That's more comfortable." The girl said while Lelouch just rolled his eyes. Coming from someone who has known and dated the living embodiment of sexual harassment, this was nothing._

_"Before we begin, might I have the pleasure of knowing your name Ms."_

_The girl turned towards him, pure apathy in her eyes. "You may call me C.C." Lelouch nodded. Bringing up the comms for the resistance fighters, Lelouch spoke._

_"Is everyone ready?"_

_"We await your command...Zero."_

_**(Scene Change)**_

_**(Command G-1)**_

_Prince Clovis la Britannia, Viceroy of Area 11, looked on annoyed and afraid as General Bartley informed him that they could no longer contact anyone from the Royal Guard. 'Those fools were supposed to search for the girl! If they are out fooling around with the Elevens they will be sorry.'_

_"Furthermore, we have neither heard or seen anything as to where the terrorists might be. It's as if they just vanished."_

_"Unfortunately General, we know that did not happen. I want them found and I want the capsule found. Is that clear."_

_Bartley began to sweat as the Prince glared at him. "Yes Your Majesty."_

_The two were interrupted when a communications officer reported that two Knights, Sir Lazlo and Sir Glaube, had reported the red Glasgow operated by the terrorist had been spotted._

_"Sirs Lazlo and Glaube are in pursuit." The man said. Clovis smiled and nodded. Now all he needed to do was wait._

_**(Scene Change)**_

_**(Shinjuku)**_

_"Q-1, please lead the Knights to the designated point. P-Squad be ready to fire on my mark. Sync!"_

_Lelouch heard "Sync" back from the various rebels, though he could tell two were rather reluctant and angry. 'Kallen and Tamaki.' Lelouch mused. 'I still need to prove myself to them so this isn't unexpected, yet I'll need to do it sooner rather than later. Can't have them disobeying orders or flying off the handle later.'_

_C.C. adjusted herself in Lelouch's lap, partly because she was uncomfortable and partly because she wanted a reaction. To her dismay, nothing happened. "If you're trying to get a reaction I'd stop." Lelouch told her. "I have been dating the walking embodiment of teasing for years. I'm pretty much immune to these kinds of activities."_

_C.C. pouted. "You're no fun."_

_"Did you expect an emo little shit, half-crazed with revenge, and as arrogant as the Devil?" Her silence was a good enough answer. "I might have been had it not been for a few close people. They prevented me from turning out to be a total asshole. That being said, I do hold a grudge against...certain people."_

_"I can tell. Your father is one of them, yes?" Lelouch nodded._

_"He is actually number 3 on my list of people I can't stand or can't trust." This intrigued C.C., who had expected the boy to hate his father above all others. "Now then, if you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to direct the resistance." Activating the radio and patching in to the resistance fighters comms. "P-Squad ready?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Very well then. Aim at the wall in front of you." Lelouch could hear confusion from the other ends, but could tell they were doing as he said. Staring at the monitor and seeing the Britannian Knightmares approaching the area, Lelouch licked his lips in anticipation. "Ready...Mark!"_

_At his command, P-Group fired into the wall, the bullets flying through and slamming into the enemy Knightmares beyond the wall. Hearing the shocked cries of disbelief as well as the cries of success caused Lelouch to smirk. 'An IFF Beacon is a double edged sword is it not, dear brother.'_

_"Your orders Zero."_

_"Each group is to move on to their designated areas. I'll keep you updated on enemy squad positions and changes in the overall plan. Zero out!"_

_**(Scene Change)**_

_**(Command G-1)**_

_Prince Clovis was now beginning to suspect that the job of commanding troops was harder than he first thought. When Sir Lazlo and Sir Glaube were lost he simply thought that the terrorist monkeys had simply ambushed them. Now though…_

_"Sir Mark down."_

_"Four tanks destroyed!"_

_"Sirs Darrius and Marduk have been defeated!"_

_Clovis began to sweat as the news continued to be hammered in. 'What the hell is Bartley doing? These are scum he is fighting, how is he failing?' Clovis was snapped out of his reverie by a screen popping up in front of him._

_"WHY HELLLLOOOOO!" A voice came from the screen, followed shortly by a face. "I couldn't help but notice our amazing Pureblood unit is failing in retrieving the gas. Would you like to employ Camelot?"_

_"Lloyd you insolent little-" Bartley growled out._

_"I have no time for your antics Lloyd! Bartley!" Clovis yelled at his general. "From now on I'm taking command! Send all available forces into the ghetto! We will flush out these fools."_

_"But Your Majesty, that will break the encirclement!"_

_"It does not matter! Just do it!"_

_**(Scene Change)**_

_**(Shinjuku)**_

_'How am I related to this moron?' Lelouch asked himself while shaking his head. C.C. saw this and looked at the screen before laughing._

_"I did not think that little shit was actually that stupid! Oh this is grand!"_

_Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "So you know Clovis personally then?" C.C.'s face returned to its regular stoicism._

_"I do. That brat was the one to approve of the various experiments that were conducted on me. Tell me Lelouch, have you ever been kept alive as your liver was removed? Or have you ever literally died from pain? Those were just some of the "hospitalities" that Clovis treated me to."_

_Lelouch narrowed his eyes at this. 'Damn you Clovis.' Tapping C.C. on the shoulder and getting her attention, Lelouch asked her a question. "Then would you like to show Clovis some of your own generous hospitality my dear?" C.C. stared at him for a moment before laughing._

_"I would indeed." She replied. Lelouch smiled before turning back to the screen and opening a line to the resistance fighters._

_"Everyone get into place for __**Operation: Hammer Drop**__!"_

_**(Scene Change)**_

_**(Somewhere Else in Shinjuku)**_

_Kallen's eyes widened as she heard that last message. 'Wow. He said we would only use this if a real idiot was in charge of the enemy.' Moving along the designated path, Kallen lead the Britannian Sutherland on a merry chase through the ghetto, buying time for the remaining members of her group to get into position. "Come on you bastards, keep an eye on the birdie!" She yelled._

_Turning left, Kallen led the Sutherlands to an abandoned construction site in the middle of the ghetto. "Zero, there coming in on my tail!"_

_"Good job Q-1! P-5, wait until all of them are in the area!"_

_"Yeah yeah!" Tamaki yelled back over the radio._

_The Sutherlands quickly filled the construction yard, knocking over the equipment to make room. As soon as the last one filled in, Tamaki used his Sutherland to shoot a flare into the sky. Seeing the flare, the Britannian Sutherland all looked up…_

_To see that they were so busy chasing the red Glasglow to notice that the site was boxed in by two tall buildings. Which were currently filled with Sutherlands all pointing their weapons at them._

_"NOW!" Lelouch yelled. As one, the resistance fighters began to fire down on the enemy Sutherlands. The rain of bullets tore through them, causing many pilots to eject. Yet, the arc of the ejecting cockpits caused said cockpits to travel through the storm of hot lead._

_**(Scene Change)**_

_**(Command G-1)**_

_Clovis stared in horror as The Purebloods were cut down to size. 'Who is leading these mongrels? Is it Tohdoh?' Clovis paled at that, before nearly fainting at the next thought. 'Or is it someone better?' Quickly turning towards the floating screen to his left, Clovis began to scream._

_"Lloyd! Can it do it? Can your machine win?" Lloyd Asplund appeared back on the screen with a mischievous grin on his face._

_"My lord please…_

_"Call it the Lancelot."_


	4. Bring Down the House

**Well hello everyone. I thought Id say hello and welcome to the story so far. I just wanted to let you guys know this and the last chapter only had small changes that will help later on or just spelling or grammar mistakes.**

_Suzaku Kururugi sat in the cockpit of the Lancelot, mentally preparing himself for the battle to come. 'This really has been a strange day.' Suzaku thought._

_(Flashback)_

_Suzaku blinked and groaned as light flooded into his sight. "Wha-what happened?" He asked no one. Apparently, asking no one guarantees a response from someone._

_"WHY HELLOO PRIVATE KURURUGI!" Said voice belonged to a tall, lanky man with light purple hair and glasses. "I see you missed your chance to see the bright golden gates! Why that's simply splendid!"_

_Next to the man stood a young man with dark purple hair in a tan uniform, looking at the man with an exasperated expression. "You're quite lucky Private! This pocket watch saved your life, taking the bullet meant for your internal intestines! Isn't that-"_

_"LLOYD!" The young women exclaimed, getting the scientist attention. The two began to argue, while Suzaku looked at the pocket watch, thinking of its original owner._

_'Father…' Suzaku was shaken from his thoughts by Lloyd._

_"Well Private Kururugi, would you like a once in a lifetime opportunity?" Suzaku cocked an eyebrow at that, not knowing what Lloyd was talking about, before both eyes widened in shock as the scientist held up a Knightmare ignition key._

_"Would you like to become a Knightmare pilot?"_

_(End Flashback)_

_Suzaku snapped out of his reverie to the voice of Lloyd's assistant Cecile Croomy. "Suzaku have you read the operation manual?"_

_"Yes Ms. Cecile… well I skimmed it."_

_Cecile raised an eyebrow before shrugging it off. "You tested better for Knightmare's then most of the other soldiers were tested. Almost 98% sync! That's unheard of Suzaku, so I'm sure you'll do fine."_

_"Yes yes, I'm sure that he be perfect for the Lancelot." Lloyd interrupted "Just to let you know, I got the green light from Prince Clovis, so you are clear to pilot and use the Lancelot in this battle. Your mission is to find the remaining terrorist and eliminate them. Clear?"_

_"Clear Lloyd. By the way, I noticed that the Lancelot doesn't have a cockpit ejection system...should I be concerned?"_

_Lloyd laughed. "Concerned? As if those Sutherland's can stand a chance against my Lancelot." Seeing Cecile glare at him, Lloyd stammered. "But just in case, I'll put one into development immediately. But for this mission you should be fine Private Kururugi." Suzaku nodded._

_"Ready?"_

_"Yes. Z-01 Lancelot, launch."_

_With that, the White Knight speed out of the A.S.S.E.C trailer into the Shinjuku ghetto. Unaware that, when the smoke cleared, it would be forever lost in the after._

_**(10 mins ago)**_

_**(Shinjuku Ghetto)**_

_Cheers rose up from the resistance fighters as they destroyed the last of the Britannian Sutherlands. They had done it, they, a dinky little resistance group, had given the Britannians a loss twice as bad as the Battle of Itsukushima. 'This kid… maybe if we get him to help, just maybe...we can be free.' Ohgi and Nagata thought. They both knew that a group like theirs was not top rate. Hell, the JLF only recognized them as a resistance group in order to have some sort of station in Shinjuku. But now, now they had someone who knew what they were doing, someone who could lead them to victory._

_The only three not cheering were C.C., Lelouch and Kallen. C.C. wasn't cheering because she personally didn't care. Her only thoughts were 'When can I kill Prince Assbag?' and 'When can I get some pizza?'. Kallen, while happy that her friends were ok and that they had won, was angry that the only reason they had won was because of some Britannian punk who, in her mind, had no idea the suffering her people had gone through._

_Lelouch was thinking about what Viletta had told him earlier under his thrall. 'An experimental Knightmare frame. Well, if Clovis has any competent generals, they would send that out with the best devicer they have. And they would send it out...now. Shit!' Out loud Lelouch began to give more orders to the resistance._

_"While I am happy that we achieved a victory here today, the battle is not yet completely won."_

_Ohgi was confused. "But K-1, we destroyed more than 90% of their forces. What else could they have to throw at us?"_

_"They have an experimental 7th Generation Knightmare Frame."_

_At those words, the blood of every fighter ran cold. The machines they were in were 5th Generations, while Kallen was in a 4th Generation. A new Knightmare-one whose frame was a whole two generations above theirs-could turn the tide, especially if they had the right Devicer. Even Tamaki understood what could happen._

_Nagata was the first to respond. "So what do we need to do?"_

_Lelouch thought about it. "In all fairness, it will be about 9-10 minutes before the Knightmare is deployed, due to it being experimental, finding the right pilot, yada yada. But the real question is how to deal with. It's probably not a Heavy Munitions type. The environment and warzones of the country don't suit those kinds of machines. Honestly, we are most likely dealing with a Close Combat type frame. Which means it'll be very fast and hit very hard… I want P-Group to dump all their Chaos Mines and take the Long Range Hellcat Rifles. Use those to slow the damn thing down and see its capabilities. Record the combat and upload it to my frame. The rest of you, turn on the remote detonators for the Chaos Mines and place them on the supports for the buildings you are in. Tamaki and Nagata, I have a special mission for you two. Now after that I want everyone else to gather the civilians and move them to the following location. As soon as you get there let me know you will need an code to get inside."_

_**(Fast Forward to the Lancelot)**_

_**(Shinjuku)**_

_Suzaku followed the path his fellow soldiers had taken to the construction sight and where they had been slaughtered. As he went, he saw the signs of war and resistance. Yet to him, all they were were signs of horror and it made him sick. 'Why can't these terrorist understand that we lost and Britannia won. It's better to follow the system, so that tragedies like this don't happen.' So lost in thought was the Honorary Britannian that he barely noticed the sound of a gunshot and the bullet flying towards him. Quickly dodging to the side, Suzaku's eyes widened when he saw that more bullets were flying towards him. Bringing up the Blaze Luminous Shields Suzaku began to wait out the sniper shots._

_When they finally stopped, Suzaku looked and noticed that the snipers were fleeing. "You cowards!" He cried before following them. He quickly caught up to them and was about to attack before the strangest thing happened. The Sutherlands in front of him began to drop small HP-2 Knightmare Grenades, which were essentially smaller and less destructive Chaos Mines. The Grenades fell and exploded at the Lancelot's feet. Suzaku was fortunate enough to jump back, however, many of the speed turbos on the Lancelot's feet were damaged, preventing the Lancelot from going at full speed._

_Shaking off his surprise, Suzaku once again began to chase after the terrorist. 'Damn them! How dare they use such tactics!'. Suzaku continued to follow them until he found himself in the same construction zone that many of the Purebloods had died in. Quickly activating the Blaze Luminose on both of the Lancelot's arms, Suzaku waited for the swarm of bullets...which didn't appear. 'What's happening? Did they all leave?'._

_Then, a lone Sutherland appeared on the other side of the zone. Seeing it standing their, Suzaku began to move towards it. That was when, in Suzaku's opinion, all hell broke lose. The pilot of the Sutherland must have had some sort of detonator, because the buildings that boxed in the construction zone began to crumble. The debris fell in large quantities, and in such a manner that Suzaku was forced to move the Lancelot away from the two exits towards the surround fence._

_'If I leap over that, I can double back and track that Sutherland.' Suzaku thought. Unfortunately for Suzaku, he had forgotten about how the Landspinners on the Lancelot were damaged, thus causing the Lancelot take more damage from the debris. Suzaku reached the fence and jumped. Unfortunately he couldn't have known about the large piece of debris that crushed the lower half of the Lancelot. Nor could he have known about the 3 ton wrecking ball that was headed towards him._

_**(Flashback)**_

_**(With Lelouch, Tamaki, and Nagata)**_

_"Alright you two, I need you to abandon the Knightmares early for this part of the plan." Nagata and Tamaki were confused at this._

_"Uhh K-1, wouldn't we, you know, need these to fight that new Knightmare frame?"_

_"Nope." Lelouch said, popping the "p" at the end. "In this plan, I need the two of you to man those machines. The ones with the wrecking balls. Your fellow resistance fighters are going to be setting Chaos Mines in very strategic locations. However, should this new Knightmare be that fast, then we'll need a backup plan. The two of you will be on either side of the zone, and should this new frame leap the fence...drop the ball!"_

_This had Tamaki and Nagata grinning in anticipation. 'Maybe this kid's alright.' Tamaki thought. 'At the very least, he knows how to stick it to them.'_

_**(The Lancelot)**_

_**(Shinjuku)**_

_The wrecking ball collided with the top half of the Lancelot, separating it from the bottom half. The legs were trapped under tons of rubble, crushed and unsalvageable. The top half-with Suzaku in it-were flown through the air about 20 yards before crashing and rolling, before stopping. Groaning, Suzaku opened his eyes and undid the straps that tied him in._

_"Suzaku! Are you ok?" He heard the voice of Cecil coming in over his comm link._

_"Yes Ms. Cecile, I'm ok. In pain, but alive."_

_"Yes that's all well and good Suzaku but" Lloyd said before he began yelling. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY LANCELOT! I SWEAR, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I WILL-" Lloyd was cut off and the line went silent. Eventually, the line was picked up by someone else._

_"Private Kururugi, this is Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald. I have taken over here at the A.S.E.E.C. Base as Lloyd and Cecile are...indisposed. Exit the Lancelot and return to base. Now."_

_"Yes sir. Sir, if I may ask...where are Lloyd and Cecile?"_

_"...According to the squints here, this happens every now and then when something bad happens concerning the Lancelot. Lloyd and Cecile usually return in around three to four hours later, the later sometimes having pudding in her hair."_

_"..." Suzaku had no way to answer that. He simply climbed out of the damaged Lancelot and began the long trek back to base._

_**(Command G-1)**_

_**(Shinjuku)**_

_"What do you mean Lloyd's toys lost! What the hell do we do now?" Clovis said. Bartley began to stutter before the door to room opened and a common soldier walked in, followed by a young girl in a straght jacket with green hair. The men in the room were too shocked to move as the young man-his face obscured by shadows-opened the screen on his helmet._

_"{All of you leave!}" Clovis watched in shock as all of the personal in room-Bartley included-left. The young man drew a pistol and pointed it at Clovis. "Now then, order all of your remaining men to stand down." Clovis growled and opened a channel to all of the outside forces._

_"This is Prince Clovis to all remaining forces! Stand down and return to base immediately! Do not do anything but return!" Turning back to the mysterious soldier and the girl. Putting on a brave face, Clovis began to talk._

_"Very well then, what shall we do now. Perhaps a game of chess." To Clovis's surprise the man began to laugh._

_'"Chess? Oh does that bring back memories doesn't it...brother." Clovis's eyes widened in shock as the soldier walked into the light, revealing his face, violet eyes ablaze, ebony hair framing his face._

_"Le-Lelouch?"_


	5. Victory is Sweet

Clovis stared at the figures in front of him in shock. One was the young green haired immortal that he had been experimenting on for the past few months and who was glaring at him with hate and fire in her eyes. The other…

"Le-Lelouch?" Clovis managed to stutter out, seeing the face of his long thought dead brother. "Is-is it really you?"

Lelouch took a theatrical bow, before locking eyes with his half-brother. "Indeed it is, dear brother. It is I, Lelouch Vi Britannia. Son of a murdered mother. Brother to a crippled sister. And the man who kicked your ass and is currently holding you at gunpoint." Laughing a little at the end, Lelouch began to walk towards Clovis, the whole time continuing to hold the gun level at Clovis's head. Said prince straightened in his chair and tried to think of a way out of this current situation.

"Well...I am certainly pleased to see that you are alive brother. And judging by your...speech, I would assume that Nunnally is also alive and well."

"As well as can be, given that we were abandoned by our family, tossed into a foreign country, which was than attacked and turned into a hell on earth by said family."

Clovis swallowed hard at that statement. "This is great! Now, you two can come to rejoin our family, I am sure that everyone would love to see you again. Euphie and Corneli-" Clovis was cut off as a bullet speed past him, chipping some wood off his chair. Looking his half-brother in the eyes, Clovis saw that they held anger and fire the likes of which he had never seen, not even in his father's eyes.

"I can assure you, Clovis, that I do not want to hear about how any of the members of our family are sad that we are gone!" Lelouch smirked at his trembling brother. "Instead, I would like to talk about something else. My mother's murder." Clovis's eyes widened at that statement.

"I have no knowledge about that Lelouch! I-I had no part in that!"

Lelouch laughed. "Oh, that I believe. But you may still have information about someone who might know something. And now...now I can get the answers to all of my questions! {Now, obey all of my commands!}" Clovis straightened up in his chair and looked dead in Lelouch's eyes.

"Yes Your Majesty."

"{Now my first question. Who murdered my mother?}" Lelouch knew that Clovis had no knowledge about this, but it would still be interesting to see what he had to say.

"I do not know. But I do know two people who were involved with your mother that may know."

"{And who are they?}"

"My elder brother Schneizel, and my elder sister Cornelia." Lelouch's eyes narrowed at the stated names. 'Schneizel, the only one able to beat me in chess. And then...her.'

"{How would they know?}"

"Schneizel was tasked by the emperor to look after Lady Marianne's body. Cornelia was the Captain of the Guard for Lady Marianne during the time of the assassination."

Lelouch nodded at that information, before beginning a new line of questioning. "{Why did you perform this massacre?}"

"Because one of my pet projects had escaped confinement. I had to track her down so as to not be disinherited."

Lelouch trembled with rage. "{That's the reason you killed all these people! Hundreds of deaths on your head! All so that you wouldn't be disinherited! Did the fact that the majority of the citizens of the ghetto had no knowledge of the terrorists!}"

"It mattered not to me. They were scum, filth beneath my feet. Why should i, a prince, care about these animals."

Lelouch's whole body began to tremble at Clovis's response. "{And your experiments on this women. Why?}"

"She has a unique ability. I believed that if I was able to gain control of this ability, I would be able to become the next emperor. I had also believed that if I could duplicate and enhance this ability, I could use it to revive my fallen siblings."

Lelouch's face went chalk white at that statement. "{What do you mean?}"

"I was devastated when my siblings died in this backwater country. Not only I, but many of my other siblings miss them. I wanted a way to bring them back, even if it seemed impossible, I would find a way. Not only could I have brought them back, but I could have prevented any of my other siblings from dying."

Lelouch shook his head at that statement. 'So I was wrong. Some of my siblings do care about Nunnally and I. If that is true maybe i can use that to my advantage to bring them to my side later on.' Seeing her companion in distress, C.C. approached Lelouch, lightly touching his shoulder.

"Now is not the time to think about this Lelouch. Remember your promise to me and the resistance fighters. Remember your promise to yourself."

Lelouch put these new emotions into the back of his mind for now. 'She's correct. I need to remain focused on my objective.' Turning back to Clovis, Lelouch began to ask some new questions.

"{Are there any others here in Area 11 who were aware of this project.}"

"Yes. General Bartley was in charge of operation, following my directions, along with several scientists."

"{Anyone outside of this Area that knows?}"

"My father, the emperor, gave me plans for the containment unit that the subject was placed in. It kept her in a state of suspended animation, which allowed us to experiment on her without any sort of interference."

Lelouch's eyes widened at the knowledge that his father knew about these experiments. Glancing at C.C. he saw that she had a legitimately angry at what Clovis said. 'Does she know father?' Turning back to Clovis, Lelouch began to ask more questions.

"{I would like you to download all of the current files on all Knightmare shipments, developments, projects, finances, and files on all the high ranking nobles in Area 11. I would also like the passcode for the backdoor access port for the server used by the Viceroy and Sub-Viceroy.}"

Clovis moved to the computer console and began to download the files Lelouch told him to. Once he finished, he removed the flash drive and gave it to Lelouch, along with a piece of paper that contained the passcode for the server.

"{Does this include the information about that experimental Knightmare frame?}"

"No. The information for that is the property of Camelot, which is under the jurisdiction of Schneizel. As such, I have no access to the information."

Lelouch nodded, not really surprised that someone other than Clovis had been behind the creation of that machine.

"{Very well. I want you go back to your chair, and I sit down.}" Clovis moved back to his chair and sat down. "{Now I want you to forget this conversation.}" Lelouch said, putting the helmet back on his head, and canceling the effects of his power. Clovis returned to the way he was before Lelouch revealed his identity.

"What is it you want?"

Leveling the gun at Clovis, Lelouch looked him dead in the eye.

"Justice"

Lelouch pulled the trigger. The bullet speed out of the barrel, the recoil causing the gun to move upwards slightly. Time seemed to slow for Lelouch as he saw the bullet fly through the air towards the figure of his brother. The bullet impacted Clovis between the eyes, causing his head to snap back, before his body slumped in his seat, blood running down his face.

"Hey Zero." Oghi said

"Yes?" Lelouch replied hoping for some good news.

"We arrived at the location you told us about. What's the code for us to get inside this place?" Ohgi asked as he looked at the old door in front of him

"Delta Zulu Zulu Nine Five Victor." Lelouch said smiling as his plans just jumped years ahead of time. "How many people are with you?"

"At least two thousand Zero." Oghi responded " Will this place have enough room for them?"

"Seeing as my base has room for eight thousand, not including overflow in the hangers, I would say that there is more than enough room for them."

"HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A BASE THAT BIG!" Kallen yelled over the radio

"Well I helped the Japanese government plan out hidden bases in the few years before my father invade this land. Several Underground facilities where built and stocked in quick fashion. This one is the only one I privately funded from the small fortune i smuggled out of the homeland. That base has been producing some toys for my plans ahead. Get everyone inside they are expecting you." Lelouch explained

Lelouch turned from the corpse of his half-brother, he could feel himself about to vomit but was able to stop himself. "It won't get any easier." C.C. said. Lelouch looked at her quizzically. "The act of murder. It is never easy, but the first face to face kill is especially brutal. Although, I suspect this isn't your first kill is it?"

Lelouch nodded. "That's a story for another time. For now, we must return to the Knightmare, then back to my base of operations. Come." With that, Lelouch and C.C. turned and walked out of the room, leaving the now dead prince on his bloody throne.

(Scene Change)

(Shinjuku Ghetto)

Kallen and the others sat in the main hangar of the base Zero sent them had heard over the intercom the announcement about Clovis calling the ceasefire and had assumed that it was thanks to Zero, but they had yet to hear back from him. Ohgi, Nagata, and the others sat in a small circle with their walkie-talkies in front of them, waiting for a call, while Kallen sat in one of the desks, thinking over the events of the past day.

'Its because of him that we won. Its because of a damn Britannian that we're alive right now. There was no way that we would have survived otherwise. I understand that. But still...I don't know if I can trust him.' Kallen thought. She remembered the lessons her brother gave her about the various members of the Royal Family. 'Lelouch Vi Britannia. Exiled prince, assumed dead, has a full sister.' She couldn't remember much else about Lelouch's past. 'Hopefully we'll get our answers soon.'

"This is Zero. Does anyone copy?"

Zero's voice came from Ohgi's communicator, which he almost dropped in surprise before grabbing it and talking into it. "This is Ohgi, we read you loud and clear Zero."

"Good, I was hoping you all were together. I would like to thank you all as a group for trusting me enough to follow my instructions and strategies today. I understand that was a stretch for some of you."

Ohgi nodded. "It was, but in the end, it turned out to be profitable. Now, before we go any further, we have some questions we need to ask you."

"Very well. Ask away."

"First off, the ceasefire was your doing correct?"

"It was. Amazing the things a man will do with a gun pointed at his head."

This got a dark chuckle from some of the resistance members. "Thank you for that. Next question. Why us? Why come to us? Why not another resistance group or the JLF."

There was silence on Zero's end for a few seconds. "The truth. I already have several connections in the JTF but as for today. You see...I sort of saw the transport truck flip over on the highway and leapt down to help. I fell into the back when Nagata started driving. When he crashed in Shinjuku I knew that I would need your help to successfully leave the Ghetto in one piece." This story brought out a round of snickers from some of the resistance members.

"So the only reason we're alive is because you're a klutz?" Nagata asked with mirth in his voice.

"Actually, I would say the reason is your bad driving Nagata. Both cars and Knightmares. I imagine you walk everywhere." Tamaki laughed at that, while Ohgi and the others smiled, while Nagata slumped in depression.

"I have a question." Kallen said. "Why do you hate Britannia so much? Why does a damn prince of the nation want to see said nation burn so badly?"

The silence was longer this time, and Kallen assumed it wasn't due to embarrassment this time. "Someone that I once lovingly called family murder my mother and crippled my sister. For a long time I only wanted revenge but now I have a bigger goal. The rest will have to wait for now. I will contact you soon. My people will get you set up and start treating the wounded. Remember you are my guest."

"Wait, how long till you contact us? And is there any booze?" Tamaki asked, an awkward silence following as the others looked at him.

"I do believe that you were the one who shouted out how Kallen went to the same school as me. I'll talk to her their. And yes I'll let my staff know to bring down a case or two for you guys to celebrate" Tamaki flushed as he remembered what happened, before wilting as Kallen seethed at him. Ohgi thought about it for several seconds before responding.

"Very well. But please make it quick."

"I will. We'll meet within three days time. Now if you will all excuse me, I have to get home to my sister and her pissed of guard. Zero out."

(Scene Change)

(Ashford Academy)

Lelouch and C.C. began to their ascent up the stairs of the Ashford Academy Clubhouse, heading towards Lelouch room. " So how do you plan on explain this to your sister?" C.C. asked smiling as she walked beside Lelouch.

"I'll tell them that I got stuck in panic bunker at the mall. Nunnally will believe it but Sayako will already know parts of the truth. She is the one in charge of the security for my bases." Lelouch said smiling.

"Bases?" C.C. aske as she stopped.

"What you think i would invest all my money in one base?" Lelouch chuckled as he opened the door.

"Welcome home big brother I was so worried about you!" Nunnally said softly as she and Sayako came to greet Lelouch.

" Sorry Nunnally I got caught up in one of the Panic bunkers under the mall. They wouldn't let us leave till the all clear was given."

"Thank goodness. I was worried you had got her or worse." Nunnally admitted as tears started to flow down her face.

'Shit now I'm gonna have to spend all night listing to THAT.' Lelouch sighed. He bent down and hugged his sister whispered " How about listen to that new Caratha Knights CD."

Nunnally smiled and took her brothers had and lead him to the living room. Lelouch sat down as Sayako started the CD and smiled at the young lord. She knew this would be pain for him. Hell it was painful for her, who would have thought that boy bands would still be around in this day and age.


	6. update

i will be putting out new chapters soon. They may be look weird as i am writing them on my phone. Sorry it taken so long, but my computer is down and i havent had the money to fix it. So I'll be typing out what i have writen and will write on my phone. so be ready for it to look weird. i will also be editing some things to make the story flow better and make more sense.


End file.
